Your My Sister And I Love You
by ForeverRobin
Summary: Damian hates the newest member of Batman's family, Emma Wayne and does everything he can to get away her. But this doesn't stop his family from trying to bring them together. More stories to come... ;)
1. Trying To Love You

**A/N: This is just the start of a new series I'm creating for my favorite DC couple Batman and Wonder Woman mixed in with members of the Bat family. Enjoy! **

"Would you like more coffee Master Bruce?" I looked up from my morning newspaper and held up my mug towards Alfred and replied, "Yes of course." Pouring out black coffee into my mug Alfred turned to Diana bowed, and apologized. "Forgive me your Highness for such a delay I'll be sure to get your coffee very soon."

Diana smiled her "It's-okay-Alfred-your-only-human smile." "First off it's Diana and second please Alfred take your time."

I smiled.

Diana always had that kindness that made everybody she meets like her. Including me. I laced my fingers through soft hand and she returned mine. My mind wandered till I remembered that some very important wasn't here. But what was it?

"Speaking of delay where is he?" I wondered aloud taking a swing of my coffee and straightening out my suit and tie. Ever since Damian arrived here I always worried he will try to sneak out and patrol on his own or something along the lines of that. With him you never know what he might do. _"Considering he's the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul anything is possible_." I mused. I guess he was just not used to waking up at 4am in the morning and training from dusk to dawn.

As if on cue Damian arrived in the kitchen looking embarrassed being seen holding his half-sister, only wearing jeans, and a striped shirt. He wore a thin frown on his face. He strode past Alfred, who looked at him in amusement and placed the baby on the high chair. By that time Alfred was already grabbing a bottle to feed her.

"What took you so long?" Diana asked. Damian just shrugged his shoulders. "She was crying so I assumed she was hungry and I took her to you."

I felt taken aback. Usually he didn't want anything to do with the baby. Diana looked at me with eyebrows raised, I returned the look.

"Damian." I said. "How would you like to spend a day at Wayne Enterprise?"

* * *

"Emma, where are you going? Come back here this instant!"

The day was already getting worse by the minute. Emma kept running around the room with the help of her crawling on all fours. It still baffles me how she is always so quick to crawl away. If I were father I would not even think of bringing the baby at all, she would only bring distraction and trouble.

_"Whose idea was it to bring this little demon along anyway?" _I angrily thought as I roughly picked up the little brat who again for the _twelfth_ time tried to escape through the door of father's office.

Emma was already getting quite annoyed at me for foiling her plans every time and began to whimper. She looked at me with blue sapphire eyes which already had tears ready to spill. What I said did just that.

"Serves you right you little brat, not everyone gets what they want in life not even you." She finally burst into tears, her cries echoing off the walls of father's office.

"Crap baby! Shush!" I quickly placed a hand over her mouth. If father found out what I said to her he would probably ground me for two straight years. It's only too bad that father's office was not sound proof.

"What is going on in here?" yelled out father rushing into the door looking somewhat alarmed.

"The baby-"! But I didn't even finish my sentence. He scooped up the baby into his arms and began to slowly rock the baby. Soon her cries turned into a small yawn. Emma cooed at her father and he smiled in return.

"She seems to like you more than me." I whispered glumly. Father did not look up from her.

"It's just how you approach her, your way seems a little harsh don't you think?" He smirked. My mouth opened slighted but I closed my mouth and frowned. _"Why should I care what a baby thinks? She will probably grow up to be a brat anyway."_ Although I did feel I could have used better judgment.

"Damian." His voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Did you yell at the baby?"

I put hung my head down and nodded. "Yes. But she kept trying to get to the door, and you were in a meeting, so I didn't want to disturb you while you were working so…"

"You yelled at her." He said flaty.

"But she doesn't seem to like me father, whatever I do she just cries." I crossed my arms and looked out the window. I wanted to avoid looking at my father when he dished out his punishment. Instead Father bended down to my level and placed the baby on his hip, an image even Joker would have a hard time believing and placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Damian remember this morning when you heard Emma crying and instead of ignoring it you helped her. I'm still proud of you for doing that."

"Mr. Wayne." A voice interrupted us. We both looked up to see a woman, I assumed father's secretary, at the door but she didn't seem to notice us because she was busy making faces at Emma trying to make her laugh. Emma did not even twitch.

She stopped when she realized both of us were looking at her once she heard someone cough.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Wayne." She mumbled apologetically. "I meant to tell you that the meeting at 2:00 is starting and by the way you have an adorable baby, I was just wondering if I could watch over her for you while you're in your meeting."

I felt a twinge of irritation. There was no way I was going to let that flirting bimbo of a woman near Emma. I don't see why father should act so loose around people like these.

Emma seemed to be thinking the same thing because she looked up at father as if to say, _"You're going to leave me with her, have you lost it?"_ She began to squirm in her father's arms and looked at me for help.

"Besides Mr. Wayne I doubt _he_ could watch her." The woman points her finger at me, with distrust. I looked at her with my best batglare I can throw at her. She looks raises an eyebrow as if to say, "Is that all you got?" Before looking back at father.

Growing impatient I marched past the woman and gently took the baby out of Bruce's hands surprising the secretary.

"I think the baby will be fine in Damian's hands." My father concluded.

The woman clenched her fist but managed to put on a fake smile mutter out, "That's fine." And she stomped out of the room.

"You're sure you'll be fine without me?" he whispered to me.

"Of course now go." I pushed him out the door and was about to close the door when my father put a shoe in the doorway. He stuck his head in the door crack and said hurriedly, "Knock on my door if you need anything, okay?"

Emma whimpered watching her father go. "It's okay father will be back soon." I whisper in her ear.

She looks up at me and she reaches out and to touch my nose. I feel a small smile spread on my face. I put her down on the ground and sit down behind her with my legs encircling her. Watching her look around the enormous room is quite amusing.

"Emma."

Hearing her name she looks up at me with her curious blue eyes. "Can you say Damian?" she stares at me as I say it, and then slowly she says, "Damiyun."

My eyes blink once then twice. _"Did she just say my name? I think she just my name!"_

I grin and pat her head. I guess she doesn't hate me after all.

* * *

"Guys I'm home." I hear laughter in the living room. Dick's the loudest.

Placing my briefcase near the door, I walk into the living room to see Dick, Diana, Barbara, and Tim watching a movie. Damian follows close behind me with Emma in his arms.

"Damiyun!" She cries out looking at Damian. Dick and Diana turn around to look first at me, then Damian, then back at me.

"Hey Bruce." Dick yells out, lazily waving his hand at him without looking back. "Hey Damian what have you go there?" Dick glances at him while turning down the volume.

"Damiyun!" Emma shrieks.

Diana raises her eyebrows with her mouth slightly agape. Dick gives a crooked smile and Tim just grins.

"She has been saying that all the way home." I said feeling a sense of pride, at how fast she was already growing. "Aww! That was her first word!" Barbara gushed to Dick, sitting next to her.

I take a seat next to Diana and wrap my arms around her. "I feel bad I couldn't see it myself since I was in a meeting."

Dick gets up and walks over to Damian with an annoyed look on his face. "I wanted the baby to say my name first, that's so not fair." He pouted.

Damian smirks proudly. "That's too bad Grayson, perhaps you should have thought of it first." And with that Damian marches away with the baby in his hands upstairs.

"What's his problem?" Dick inquires sitting up.

"I think Damian just happy that no one has taken the baby away." I reply. I stretch my stiff arms while the rest of the family quiets down to watch the movie until Diana gets up.

"I think I going to check on the baby."

"Okay then." I glance at her and focused back on the movie. She smirks steps out of the room.

* * *

I quickly run up the stairs and make my way towards the Emma's room finding it strange that Damian was holding the baby and looked _happy_ doing it when I hear a voice inside. I push the door slightly ajar and watch with astonishment watching Damian sing a some sort of lullaby in a Arabic language to Emma .

"Damian?" I whisper placing my hand on the door knob.

Damian jerks his head towards my way, blushing a very profuse red. I push the door all the way open and walk towards him.

"Damian what are you doing?"

"Well I...I was putting the baby to sleep for father so he can relax from his hard day at work." He stammered.

I warmly smiled. It warmed my heart to see Damian getting along with the newer member of the family.

"You know Damian." I bend down to his level. "There's nothing wrong with what you're doing. In fact I find it cute but, if you want we can keep it a secret." I winked. Damian averted his gaze but nodded agreement.

Feeling a bit cheeky I pecked a small kiss on his cheek. Damian froze up and a red hue spread all over his. Immediately after I moved back Damian quickly wiped his hand furiously on his cheek and sprinted out as fast as his sturdy legs could carry him.

"Bye Damian." I giggled.

* * *

Diana giggled as waved goodbye. Damian stomped down the hall to his room grumbling. When he finally reached his room and shut the door he sat on his bed and smashed a pillow close to his face. Slowly but gently he touched the area where she kissed him. There in the dark Damian smirked.

**More stories to come! Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Spending The Night with Big Brother

Damian was having another one of those dreams again. Sometimes when him and his father had a successful patrol he would have good dreams. He didn't know why, but he just did. Right now he having an amazing dream about him beating the crap out of Joker and severing his head off and showing it proudly to father.

Although he knew in reality his father would not be pleased with how he dealt with the Joker, but for the time being he didn't care, it was his dream.

As Damian continued to sleep, snuggled in his comforter and Batman pajamas Dick had bought him, he was unaware that something was not going to allow him or others for that matter to sleep tonight.

Before Damian could bring the finishing blow to Joker once and for all, a loud, piercing scream was heard throughout the whole house. He shot out of bed quickly onto his feet, already in a fighting stance to look for the unknown invader.

"Daddy!" the voice screamed. Damian froze upon hearing that childish voice then sighed in despair.

_"I know that voice anywhere." _Damian thought. He grumbled and jumped off his bed and raced out of his room. A door across from his room opened to reveal Tim Drake, a know-it-all nuisance in his opinion. Tim looked tired. His hair looked tousled as he reached to scratch his hair making it more uneven.

"What happened? Did someone die?" Tim asked groggily.

Damian paid no attention to him and continued his frenzied sprint towards the room. He stopped before walking in, looking left and right, carefully making sure the 5-year old was not hurt. After checking for any danger he walked towards her. Moments later Tim, Dick and Jason soon arrived with Bruce and Diana not far behind.

Diana walked towards her daughter and gave her a comforting hug. She looked at Damien with concern etched in her eyes. "Damian what happened?" Damian only shrugged. "I don't know she was like this I got here."

Emma sobs were uncontrollable.

Jason growled in annoyance. "What's her problem?" Bruce pushed his way into the room giving a Jason a glare to keep quiet. Kneeling down in front of her Bruce picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Emma can you tell me what's wrong so we can help." "I…had…a…bad…dream." Her sobs muffled the words she was saying.

Damian rolled his eyes at how pathetic his sister was acting. Her useless crying was beginning to irritate him. Dick sat down beside Bruce and took the little girl's hand and rubbed her back. "What else happened?" Dick questioned.

"Mommy…and…Daddy…and...everyone else...died…and…Damian…got…killed…too." Damian head snapped towards Emma. Everyone was silent with only Emma's cries being heard in the room. "It's alright Emma." Diana had now knelt in front of her comforting her while Dick tried to calm her down. Damian was starting to get a headache. _"I don't see why it matters anyway. It's just a dream._"

Damian didn't seem to understand why someone dreams or nightmares matter. During his time in the League of Assassins Damian never he had a nightmare but he did recall his mother saying that crying over a dream that will most likely never happen in real life is a sign of "weakness". He had been taught to give up childish things at an early age, perhaps that's why he was so serious all the time.

As Emma's sobs began to lessen he had the urge to demand the little girl to shut up. There was point in crying over stupid dream such as this. Here he was alive and well, he wasn't dead like the little girl had said. Now fed up with the useless crying, and the chicken pecking from Dick and Diana Damian marched over to Emma ready to chastise her.

Emma looked up to see her brother marching over to her with a scowl on his face. Still sitting in her father's lap she turned to him and tugged his shirt sleeve grabbing his attention. He had a curious look on his face.

"Can Damian sleep with me tonight Daddy?"

Those words stopped Damian in his tracks. Jason and Tim wearily looked at the scene before them. Dick snickered loudly while Diana giggled quietly but it was loud enough for Damien to give them both a stern glare.

"Please Daddy." Whined the little girl. Bruce looked uncertain and looked at Diana for support. She shrugged, "Why not?"

Unfortunately Damian had not spoken sooner. He really wasn't looking forward to sleeping with a crying little girl. Just thinking it made Damian shiver uncontrollably.

"Well I don't see why not." Bruce concluded

Soon a series of events came hurling at Damian. Bruce picked up Emma and handed her over to him. Everyone began heading to their own rooms. Jason walked out the room muttering about how he would need to wake up early. Leaving Damien alone with Emma tugging on his arm.

"Come on Damian." She ran to the bed and patted the spot next to her waiting for him to get in. "Aren't you going to sleep with me?" Emma said with a patient look.

Damian sighed. He walked over to Emma and dragged himself under the covers.

"Fine I'll sleep with you but don't pee, snore, and absolutely no crying. Understood?" But Emma wasn't listening instead she crushed Damian's chest with a massive hug and snuggled in to it and fell asleep. "I love you Damian." Whispered Emma. Damian was silent as his eyes grew heavy.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning Bruce walked in to Emma's room to check on how she had slept with Damian when something else caught his eye.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He almost wanted to laugh. Almost.

He walked closer to make sure his eyes wasn't deceiving him. Sure enough Damian had his arms protective around Emma, and she had her arms around him with a contempt smile on her face. Bruce chuckled and walked out the room, making his way out as quietly as possibly.

* * *

**Later at Breakfast**

"Daddy! Damian had his arms around me while I was asleep!"

"No I didn't!" cried out Damian.

The End


	3. The Wait

Damian was not having a good day to begin with, the stress was getting to him so bad that all he wanted to do was find a quiet place to sit in peace and blow off some steam on those training dummies. Unfortunately, Dick, who was constantly following him and trying to cheer him up was not helping him do that.

What had angered him in the first place? There was a list and it was already growing with Dick first on it. However, how it really started was a few months ago after Damian and Bruce had finished patrol and Bruce called the entire family to the living room including their newest family member, Wonder Woman, his new stepmother and rival.

Damian disliked her mainly because of the fact that his old way of life would be snatched from him and he would be replaced by Diana. He did admit that he noticed Diana did make his father a _little_ bit happier but what happened after it only got worse from there.

Thanks to her everyone was losing their guard. Dick started calling her mom, Jason began training with her and even cursed less around her, and Tim had had trouble in math class for a while, he would have asked for his dad's help but with him being so busy with being Bruce Wayne and Batman Tim had no choice but to ask Diana who was very happy to help. Now she was his new tutor.

Thinking back to it now Damian remembered the day when his life changed forever. When his father gathered the family to the living room.

Bruce was smiling shyly while Diana held his hand and smiled brightly. Alfred looked at them proudly with his arms behind his back. Something Damian noticed Alfred never did often. Jason and Tim were giving Bruce angry glares since they had already gone to bed when the "meeting" started.

Dick was sitting next to Barbara with his arms wrapped around her body and grinning like a stupid clown (in Damian's opinion), and Cassandra and Stephanie were braiding each other's hair and chatting quietly to pass time, while Damian was hiding behind the stairway with earbuds stuffed in his ears.

"Attention everyone!" Bruce yelled out. Everyone's voices became quiet as Bruce opened his mouth to speak. "Everyone I have special news for you all!"

Damian took out one earbud and folded his arms together with a scowl.

"Come on Dami, cheer up." Dick whispered turning around to give Damian a grin. Already feeling irritated Damian growled and marched over to Dick to punch him on his head. Dick yelped out in pain.

Bruce gives a hard glare to both of them while Jason, who is impatient to get back into his comfy bed growls out, "Well Bruce what is it that's more important than me getting my beauty rest?" Bruce takes a deep breath and with a untamable smile says,

"We're having a baby."

Silence echoed out throughout the entire room. Jason and Tim snapped awake from dosing, Dick shot up from the couch and raced to give Bruce a big hug while laughing hysterically. He held on for a bit too long before Bruce started gasping.

"Huh Bruce? I can't hear you over the sound of pure joy of me finally having a little baby bird to help look after." He smiled blissfully.

"Dick let me go before I pass out." Bruce choked out. Diana couldn't hide her amusement any longer and burst out laughing at the sight of Batman being hugged to death.

"Oh Dick, let him go already so he can breathe." Diana giggled out.

Dick sighed and slowly let his arms slid away from Bruce's body. Barbara bounced up to Diana and gave her a massive hug.

"Oh I'm so happy for you and Bruce. Finally a baby in the house for once, I wonder if it's a boy or girl?

"I don't care I'll love him or her anyway." Dick announced. While Dick and Barbara were chatting with parents-to-be, Tim and Jason were sitting upward with their eyes wide in surprise until Damian broke the silence by slapping them both.

Jason stared at him infuriated. "What the hell was that for Damian?" Tim looked annoyed as well. "Yeah Damian, what was that for?"

But Damian wasn't paying attention; he was staring at Bruce and Diana with a sad frown on his face.

"Damian are you alright?" He quickly ran away from the room, up the stairs into his bedroom. Slamming the door shut he grabbed his pillow and began assaulting with punches.

* * *

Pushing that memory away to back of his mind, he turns over to the other side of his bed and comes face to face with Dick kneeling down closer to him.

"Are you okay little birdie?" Concern was evident on his face. "I'm fine." He scowled. "Now can you please go away I want to be alone right now."

But Dick didn't go right away. "Oh come on, aren't you excited that Bruce and Diana are finally coming home with your new baby boy—er well we don't know the gender yet but I think it's going to be boy, I'm bettin $50 on it." Dick winked.

"No, but of course it comes to no surprise you would would waste your money on frivolous things like betting on a baby. Now go away please before I dismember you with a knife."

Dick shakes his head and looks back at Damian. From where Dick was sitting he could tell Damian was not happy about the new arrival. Damian was sitting on his bed with his hands folded and legs crossed and his head leaning on a pillow with an irritated look on his face.

"You don't really mean that threat earlier do you?" A small but visible vein popped on Damian's forehead. "Yes I do, now get out!"

Finally Dick gave up.

He stood from where he was kneeling down and turned to leave but stopped when he decided to ask one last question.

"Damian are you jealous of the new baby? Damian eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"What? No, of course not."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Tim crashed through the door and was out of breathe because he ran up the stairs.

"They're here...Bruce...and Diana...with the baby." He wheezed his hands gripping his knees. He paused to take a breathe and then looked between Dick and Damian with a concerned look. "Are you two alright?"

Dick plastered a fake smile on his face and said through clenched teeth. "Never been better." Damian got up from his bed and muttered, "I'm fine." Forcing his way betwen Dick and Tim out the door.

"You're sure he's okay?" Tim asked again. Only Dick's glare shut him up.

* * *

"Are you sure your okay Diana? Your not feeling dizzy or fatigued?" Diana rolled her eyes for what was like the millionth time.

Even since the couple had left the hospital it seemed Bruce was more concerned for Diana more than he usually did. It wasn't that he didn't worry about her on a daily basis but he seemed to have worry written everywhere on his face the more Diana stared at it.

"Great Hera Bruce I am fine really, but look your holding the baby wrong." Diana watched as Bruce shifted his arm to hold the baby tighter. Observing as the baby as it sleep in the pink blanket the nurse gave them. She smiled softly realizing she finally had the family s!he always wanted.

"It took me a lot of strength to get you, did you know that darling?" Diana whispered to the baby.

Bruce felt guilty for bothering Diana about her wellbeing but he had gone through too much stress at the hospital. After Diana went into labor she had lost too much blood and was very afraid of him becoming a widow and the newborn motherless. But by a miracle she survived. Maybe she really was his Wonder Woman.

"Sorry princess." Bruce said sincerely. "I'm only looking out for you."

Diana smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. The baby began to whimper just as they walked to the front of their door. Diana pulled her winter coat tightly around her.

Raising her hand Diana rings the doorbell gripping Bruce's hand tightly. Alfred quickly opens the door and his eyes widened at the sight of his surrogate son holding a baby.

"Oh my word." He whispers.

He steps aside to give them room to enter. "Please do come in Master Bruce." Bruce nods at him as thanks.

"Guys we're home!" Bruce shouts as he comes in with Diana walking behind him.

Jason, Tim and Alfred are the first to greet them. "Hey Dad, Mom and...baby?" Tim's eyes widened at the sight of the newborn. "It's beautiful, is it a boy or a girl?" Tim asked.

"It's a girl, but we haven't decided on a name yet." Bruce added.

Jason fist pumped in the air and yelled 'yes' loudly but was quickly hushed by everyone else.

"Sorry but I actually won a bet over what the baby's gender might be and Dick owes me $50 bucks."

Bruce had a grim look. "Please tell me you didn't scam people into giving you their money while I was gone Jason?"

Jason looked offended. "So now I'm a thief because I tried to make a honest living by selling furniture!?" Bruce frowned even more remembering how Jason sold almost all of the manor's furniture after everyone thought Bruce was actually dead. It had taken months to track it all back, some he was still looking for.

"Those had been in my family for generations! Ugh...why am I evening arguing with you over this now." Bruce exclaimed. Tim reached out and touched the baby's soft head. "It feels so nice." Tim said.

Alfred wiped a tear from his eye. "Master Bruce your parents would be proud of you, it's only sad they aren't here to see her." Bruce smiled sadly and nodded his head in agreement. Turning to Diana he placed the baby into her arms before giving Tim's hair a tousle.

"Where's everyone?" Diana asked. "In the living room, I think even Clark said he would be coming. And Dick and the demon is upstairs." Jason reported while jerking his thumb in the direction of the staircase.

"Oh! And we even got cake and it says 'Welcome Home Baby'. Gushed Tim.

"I made it sir with your favorite flavor, chocolate which I will hope the baby will learn to love also now that I have a grandchild." Alfred said proudly.

"Whoa Alfred. Using that term already?" Jason joked. "Can we go into the kitchen now, I'm hungry." Whined Tim.

"Alright jeez kiddo calm down. You know we could have just stayed one more night at the hospital and you could have gone another day without you precious cake." Bruce said slightly annoyed.

"Bruce!" Diana shouted.

"What!" The others stopped and looked back at Diana. "She's waking up." She whispers as she slowly sat down on the nearest couch and everyone gathered around her to see the small baby slowly open her eyes.

"She has blue eyes." Observed Jason. "Just like her parents, ain't that something." The little baby's eyes fully opened and she started to look around to see her new family. For a moment she seemed to try to smile before yawning and falling asleep.

Slowly Bruce reached forward and kissed the baby on her soft, bald head.

"Welcome to the family." Whispered Bruce.

**Hi! Again I have to apologize for my inactivity. Lately I've been finding other hobbies to do besides writing and I had been working on this one for the last few months. This is definitely not the last chapter so if you have any ideas you want me to write put it in the comments. So I hope you enjoy! A Young Justice Sitters chapter is coming soon!**


End file.
